Heaven Got another angel
by nekoangel1988
Summary: Itachi has to face saying goodbye to yet another person that he loves. SEQUEL to Tears in Heaven. PLEASE READ TEARS IN HEAVEN FIRST!


The moment Itachi watched Naruto's chest stop drawing in air, was the moment Itachi's world shattered into a million little pieces. He had spent so much time taking care of Naruto over the last few years that the boy had practically become another little brother to him. Itachi had taken Naruto in a couple days after he had been kicked out of the orphanage had thrown him out, expecting him to be able to survive out on the streets.

Naruto was supposed to have met Sasuke after school to work on a project that they had been assigned, except Naruto had never showed up and Naruto wasn't at school for the next couple of days either. When Sasuke told Itachi his concern that something had happened to his friend. Itachi grew worried it wasn't like Naruto to skip school or miss a meeting with Sasuke even if he wasn't feeling well. Even back then Itachi knew that Naruto had feelings for his little brother, Itachi wondered if that had been why the two boys hadn't been getting along so well lately.

Knowing that Sasuke was worried, both he and Sasuke set out in search of the blonde haired kid. Their first stop had been the orphanage were Naruto was supposed to be living. Much to their surprise they were told that Naruto had been kicked out because he had become a huge drain on the orphanage's resources. They couldn't afford to pay for Naruto's treatments and keep feeding the other children too so they had done what they had thought best for all concerned and kicked Naruto out. Itachi hadn't been as angry as he had been then and demanded to know where Naruto had been sent. Itachi got even angrier when he found out that they had expected Naruto to be able to survive on the streets in the dead of winter. Itachi and Sasuke had left before Itachi had lost control of his temper and ended up hurting someone. There was absolutely no reason to dump a thirteen year old kid out on the streets, much less one that had cancer.

As the temperature began to drop Itachi's worry grew worse, Naruto really didn't need to be out there in this kind of weather. Konoha was huge there were so many places that Naruto could be but they wouldn't be able to check before darkness fell.

"If we can't find him soon, he's going to freeze." Sasuke had told Itachi sounding like he was on the verge of tears. The two boys had been fighting a lot lately over what, Itachi wasn't sure but he did know that Sasuke was pretty miserable without the other boy in his life. Itachi also knew that aside from the school project the two weren't really talking. Whatever their latest argument had been about had been pretty serious.

"I can't stand the thought of him being alone out here." Sasuke had told him "It hurts to think that he's out here somewhere alone and probably scared."

"What did you two fight about?" Itachi had asked.

"He told me he was in love with me." Sasuke admitted "and he wanted to know if I felt the same."

"And what did you say?" Itachi asked.

"I said no" Sasuke had replied his voice sounding dull to his own ears. "even though he is all I ever think about, I said no. I'm pretty certain that he will never speak to me again."

"I bet you feel more for him than you realize." Itachi had told Sasuke who had paused his steps when he had spotted movement in the dumpster behind the school. Itachi had paused himself and watched as a dirty bald head sat up holding the remains of someone's hamburger. Itachi's stomach had clenched as he watched Naruto bringing it up to his mouth, wrinkling his nose before taking a bite.

"Naruto" Sasuke broke out of his trance as he raced towards the thinly clothed teen. As soon as Naruto heard Sasuke's voice he dropped the burger that he had been eating, his face flushing scarlet.

"Naruto" Sasuke spoke softly his tone lowered as he tried to sooth the boy who was clearly ashamed doing only what he had to in order to survive. "How about getting out of there and coming home with us?" Sasuke cooed softly. "You can warm up and have a decent bed to sleep in and a fresh meal to eat." Naruto's eyes had filled with tears at Sasuke's offer. He hadn't rested well since being told that he had to leave the orphanage.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again?" Naruto spoke up softly.

"I was an idiot." Sasuke had admitted, reaching out for Naruto's hand as the teen began his decent. Once Naruto was on the ground, Sasuke slipped out of his jacket and helped Naruto slip into it, knowing the other needed it more than he did.

From that moment on Naruto had lived with Sasuke and Itachi and it was only a few months after Naruto had moved in that Sasuke had finally admitted to feeling the same as Naruto. Itachi had known from the moment that Sasuke had spotted Naruto eating out of the dumpster that his little brother was crazy about the other, Itachi could see it in the way that Sasuke had been desperate to save Naruto from that situation. When Naruto was asked why he hadn't come to them after he had been kicked out of the orphanage, Naruto had shrugged and said that he had been embarrassed over the whole situation. Sasuke had responded by grabbing Naruto's face and pressing his lips to the others before stating that Naruto had nothing to be embarrassed about. From then on the two had become inseparable and Naruto had become such an important part of Itachi's world that he didn't know what he would do without either one of the boys. Which is why Itachi couldn't stand the thought of planning Naruto's funeral, but knew that he would have to get through it somehow. Naruto deserved to be able to rest in peace after having living through so much turmoil. Itachi only wished that it hadn't been cancer that had taken Naruto's life. Naruto had suffered through some terrible agony in the months that had passed since Sasuke had been killed. Thinking of his brother now, Itachi wondered if Sasuke and Naruto had been reunited. Itachi could only hope so because the separation had been hard on Naruto physically and mentally. Itachi supposed that it should have brought him some comfort that they were together again but it didn't, it only hurt. Itachi missed his little brother even more at that moment, and his heart felt like it was shattered beyond repair at the loss of Naruto.

"He's out of pain, Itachi." Tsunade said from the other side of the bed. "He's free from his sickness now."

"I know" Itachi said, his grief was so strong that it felt like it was going to break him.

"He can finally be at peace and be the child that he never got to be because of the cancer." Tsunade said quietly. It was true because Naruto had been diagnosed when he was so young, he never really got to have a normal childhood. His situation had ended up making him wise beyond his years. While Itachi didn't think there was anything wrong with that, he just wished that that wisdom hadn't robbed Naruto of so much. Itachi supposed that it was true that everything came with a price and in this instance it had been Naruto's innocence and childhood.

Itachi reached out and gently touched Naruto's barely warm cheek. Itachi had known that Naruto's battle with cancer had been leading towards death for a long time but that didn't make letting him go any easier. Though Naruto had been ready to be free, Itachi hadn't wanted to let him go. Naruto had been Itachi's last connection with his little brother. Now that Naruto was gone, he had nothing and it hurt. Itachi supposed that was selfish of him when he knew how badly Naruto had been hurting.

"I called the medical examiner" Tsunade said gently "they are coming to pick up Naruto's body." Itachi allowed his hand to fall from Naruto's face. Naruto wasn't with them anymore, his body might have been but what had made Naruto Naruto was no longer there.

"You always called Sasuke, angel." Itachi spoke softly "but to me that was your role. You were always kind and cheerful, even when chemo made you sick as hell." Itachi paused, swallowing hard and continuing. "go spread your wings now and chase my brother and finally enjoy your hard earned peace. No one deserves it more than you." Fighting against his tears, Itachi made his way towards the door. Stopping, Itachi turned and looked back one last time at the boy on the bed. Naruto looked more peaceful than ever and if it wasn't for the motionless chest Itachi would have thought that he was asleep. Without thinking, Itachi made his way back to the bed, stopping beside Naruto. Itachi bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the bald head.

"I miss you already little brother." Itachi whispered before turning and heading back to the door without looking back. He didn't think he could handle watching Naruto's body being removed from his house and his life. It would only serve to remind him that Naruto really was gone forever. That was something that Itachi didn't really want to face.

Entering the kitchen, Itachi made his way to the fridge, where he had his jack daniel's stored. Grabbing the bottle, Itachi twisted the lid off the bottle and without bothering with grabbing a glass, Itachi lifted the bottle to his lips and took a drink. Enjoying the burn as the liquid slid down his throat. Still no matter how much he drunk, Itachi couldn't forget how much Naruto had meant to both him and Sasuke. Itachi would have traded placed with Naruto if it meant the other would be alive and well.

"Itachi, you shouldn't be drinking." Tsunade said as she entered the kitchen. "I know your hurting but try to remember that Naruto really is better off. I didn't tell Naruto this but both of his kidney's were beginning to fail. His body was shutting down because of all of the chemo. The kidney's were a big part of why Naruto was in so much pain all the really is better off now. He's not suffering anymore, best of all he doesn't have to grieve for Sasuke anymore."

"Yes, but I am left to grieve them both." Itachi mumbled "I have to live my life without them both. Is it even worth? To live without anyone that you love to live in a misery."

"Choosing to live is always worth it." Tsunade said "and yes, letting go of Naruto and Sasuke will hurt for a long time, but eventually it won't hurt as much."

"What did I do that was so wrong that I deserved to lose everyone that I love?" Itachi asked "First my parents, then Sasuke and now Naruto. Am I cursed? Is that why everyone around me dies?"

"You are not cursed" Tsunade said "You've seen more death than anyone should ever have to but that doesn't make you cursed."

"Really?" Itachi asked bitterly "because I seem to be the common denominator. Death took everyone but me, that seems like a curse to me."

"I disagree." Tsunade said softly reaching out and taking the whiskey bottle away from Itachi. "All it means is that you have a family of guardian angels now. They wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Tsunade took Itachi by the hand and led him out of the kitchen and down the hall towards his own bedroom. She hated that Itachi thought that he was cursed because of all that he had lost. There was no doubt that losing one's entire family was agonizing but Tsunade hoped that Itachi didn't give in to the despair that he was feeling and do something to allow himself to join Sasuke, Naruto and his parents.

Upon reaching Itachi's room, she led him over to his bed and helped him sit down.

"You should get some rest." she suggested keeping two fingers on Itachi's wrist, checking his pulse. She feared that the stress over the situation would do him in. Unknown to both Sasuke and Naruto Itachi had gone to the doctor's a few months ago with difficulty breathing and lack of energy. Tests had shown than an infection had attacked Itachi's heart and was slowly destroying it. If Itachi was going to live he was going to need a heart transplant. Sasuke had been tested to see if he would be a match for Itachi, however it turned out that they were not the same blood type which led to the question of who Sasuke's father Because Itachi had the same blood type as his father. In the end it hadn't mattered whether Sasuke was his half brother or full blooded brother, Itachi loved him all the same.

"You need to settle down." Tsunade told Itachi "your heart is racing."

"I'm a curse" Sasuke muttered.

"Tell me why Naruto started calling Sasuke angel." Tsunade said hoping to distract Itachi from his thoughts.

"Back before Naruto came to live with us, he used to live at the orphanage. He ended up missing a few days of school so Sasuke and I went to check on him. Mind you it was in the middle of winter and the man in charge told us that they couldn't choose between paying for Naruto's treatment or feeding the other kids. So Naruto had been kicked out onto the streets. We found Naruto eating out of a dumpster." Itachi said laying down on his bed, and staring up at the ceiling, getting lost in the memory.

"Naruto said that Sasuke looked like an angel stepping out of the darkness the nickname kind of stuck after that."

"That's kind of sweet" Tsunade murmured watched as Itachi closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. She sat beside him for a few minutes making sure that he was asleep before returning to Sasuke's former bedroom, where Naruto's lifeless body still lay.

"I wish I could have saved you." Tsunade said as she grabbed a sheet and began covering Naruto from head to toe. Naruto had been a special patient from the start, he was kind child. He had deserved to beat the cruel disease that had ended up stealing his life much too early. She could still hear the sound of Naruto's laughter in her ears, no matter how sick chemo had made him. Naruto always found a reason to smile, especially if a certain moody Uchiha was with him which was pretty much every was no doubt in Tsunade's mind that Naruto was loved deeply by those that he had surrounded him with. Naruto had also been popular with the younger kids on the oncology floor. Tsunade smiled as she remembered Naruto playing with Konohamaru. The two boys had always enjoyed the others presence despite the differences in their ages. When Konohamaru had lost his battle with cancer only a few short weeks after being diagnosed, Naruto had been devastated. He had only found comfort in Itachi's and Sasuke's presence after that.

"Now you two can continue your games and include Mr. Moody" Tsunade said. She hated when she lost patients it always made her feel useless, like she hadn't really done anywhere near enough to help them.

Hearing the doorbell ring, Tsunade left the room and headed towards the door. As expected it was the medical examiner coming for Naruto's body. These next few days would be really hard for Itachi, after all the loss he had dealt with it was no wonder that Itachi thought he was cursed.

"He's in here." Tsunade told the examiner as she led him to where Naruto lay on the bed. It was harder than she thought watching Naruto's body getting zipped up in a body bag and placed on a gurney.

"Rest in peace sweet boy." Tsunade said allowing her fingers to touch the bag where Naruto's forehead would be. She watched silently, fighting against her own tears as Naruto's body disappeared through the door. She glanced at her watch, deciding she would check on Itachi before leaving for the funeral home. She would make Naruto's arrangements so that Itachi wouldn't have to deal with the stress of the situation. Tsunade wouldn't allow the funeral to be the death of Itachi, he would somehow get through this ordeal alive.

Entering Itachi's room. She quickly crossed the floor to his bed. Itachi was still sleeping soundly, but silent tears streaked down his face. Tsunade hated that Itachi couldn't even escape his grief in his sleep.

"I'm sorry you are hurting so much." Tsunade whispered softly her heart aching in her chest. "I'll take care of Naruto for you, just keep yourself healthy." she was worried that Itachi's heart would give out on him before the funeral. She should probably have him admitted to the hospital but Tsunade knew that Itachi would need to say goodbye to Naruto for his own good.

"Rest for now" Tsunade said "I'll worry about the rest of the details." she glanced back at Itachi before turning and heading for the door. She roughly knew what Naruto had wanted for his funeral. He had often talked to her about it because it had been too hard to discuss it with Itachi and Sasuke.

Itachi awoke a few hours later, his head and his heart aching. Staring at the ceiling, Itachi raised his hand and rubbed at his chest hoping that the ache would go away. It seemed like he hurt more and more each day that passed without any news of a transplant. At this point Itachi hoped that he didn't get one because it would mean that he would be reunited with his family once again.

Sitting up, Itachi winced as he clumsily climbed to his feet ignoring the ache in his chest, he made stood and slowly made his way out of the bedroom and back to the kitchen.

Upon reaching the kitchen, Itachi leaned against the counter trying to catch his breath. Walking even small distances worse him out anymore, he knew it was likely due to his heart not getting enough oxygen.

As he tightened his grip on the counter, his fingers brushed a piece of paper, and looking down Itachi recognized Naruto's handwriting. Picking it up, he noted that it was a letter addressed to him.

 _ _Itachi,__

 _ _Writing this letter isn't easy for me, because I know that it's going to hurt you. I am looking forward to the day that my pain comes to an end and I can be together with Sasuke again. I know that's not what you want to hear, because when you think I am asleep and I can't hear you. I hear you begging for Kami to allow some kind of miracle to save me. I don't want to be saved, not anymore, not since we lost Sasuke. I know you are not going to understand that, I don't expect you to. I can feel my time running out, I'm tired, so tired. I miss Sasuke so much that it hurts, and I know that as much as I miss him, you miss him even more because he was your little brother. After I am gone, promise that you won't give in to your grief and join us earlier than is planned. You deserve to live a long and happy life. Please don't let suicide become an option, even if I am not with you in body, I will be with you in spirit. I'm getting sleepy now, so I guess I better wrap this up. I want you to know how much I love you, you were the best non big brother I could have ever had. If it wasn't for you and Sasuke I probably would have given up on this fight with cancer a long time ago. The two of you gave me more hope than I felt. Yes, I wore a smile and grin for a long time, but let's be honest, no one can always be that cheerful when they are going through hell. I love you Itachi and I know that one day we will be together again. Please don't give up on life now.__

 _ _Love, your non little brother Naruto.__

Itachi closed his eyes, fighting the tears, he could practically hear Naruto's voice in his head reading the letter to him. He could still hear Naruto laughing, his laughter so contagious that it spread to those around him like a wildfire.

"I don't want to live like this, without my family. I have no reason to live" Itachi cried out, an idea forming in his head. He would find an end to his pain, he wouldn't have to be separated from his family for long. He was supposed to take medication every day but who was there to actually make sure that he took it? And technically it wouldn't be considered suicide Itachi guessed. He had no one that would actually care if he lived or died, then again he also had some pain medication left over from an accident he'd had not too long ago. After the funeral he could swallow those and be gone within hours. Who would come in to check on him afterwards, several people knew that he had heart trouble and he figured that they would think that the stress of losing his family would be what done him in.

"Naruto, Sasuke, why did you have to leave me? Why is everyone leaving me?" Itachi moaned softly, struggling to stop the tears that seemed endless.

A sharp pain shot through Itachi's chest, and he collapsed to the floor, praying that his end was coming as he clutched at his chest, panting hard. Itachi didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him. He felt a hand on his wrist, taking his pulse.

"I need you to calm down, Itachi" Tsunade whispered in his ear. "if you don't I will have no choice but to admit you to the hospital." Itachi struggled to stop the tears, he couldn't go to the hospital he had to say goodbye to Naruto.

"It's okay, Itachi, take a deep breath and release it slowly." Tsunade instructed regretting having left Itachi alone. She kept a tight grip on Itachi's wrist until she felt like his pulse had slowed enough. She helped Itachi to sit up but didn't make him stand, instead allowing him to sit with his back against the counter.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked.

"My chest hurts." Itachi answered "and it feels like it's going to explode."

"Panic can make you feel like that." Tsunade said frowning, she really didn't like how pale Itachi had become, nor did she like the blue tinge around his lips and finger nails, both were signs that Itachi wasn't getting enough oxygen which meant that his heart was still getting worse. At this point she wasn't sure that Itachi could handle Naruto's funeral. It would be cruel to keep him from it, but keeping him alive was more important. But she also knew that Itachi needed to say goodbye while it would hurt, it was necessary part of the grieving process.

"Feeling better?" Tsunade asked as she watched Itachi slowly climb to his feet.

"A little" Itachi replied hoarsely "but I need to make arrangements for Naruto's funeral."

"You don't need to worry, I done that for you." Tsunade said "with your heart you don't need to be under any stress."

"I think it's too late for that. Losing both Sasuke and Naruto in such a short amount of time. Maybe it would be better if I just keeled over" Itachi stated.

"Neither of those boys would want that for you." Tsunade said "as it is you probably don't need to go to the funeral."

"I'm going" Itachi said "you can't stop me. He needs me to see him off." Tsunade didn't have the heart to tell Itachi that Naruto wouldn't exactly be there to see Itachi see him off.

"When is the funeral anyhow?" Itachi asked.

"Tomorrow" Tsunade replied "I think it's best to get you through it as quickly as possible." Itachi nodded.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was such a good kid. He didn't deserve to spend his entire life being sick more than any kid should ever have to be. He suffered more than anyone needed too." Itachi mumbled.

"I agree" Tsunade said "It wasn't fair for him to go through all of that. Naruto was a very sweet boy who loved you and Sasuke as much as you and Sasuke loved him. Both you and Sasuke done more for Naruto than anyone else. He never went through a treatment alone, you never let him be alone when he was at his sickest. You brought just as much joy to his life as he brought to yours. He left a lasting legacy on your life that won't so easily be forgotten." Itachi swallowed hard, not liking to remember how sick the chemo treatments had made Naruto. It had been hard watching him go through the treatments but Itachi hadn't wanted to be anywhere else, Naruto shouldn't have had to to go through chemo alone. Itachi wouldn't abandon Naruto when the kid was going through the toughest battle of his life. Itachi was going to prove that he was better than the people at the orphanage who had so easily given up on him.

"Why don't you go take your medicine and get some rest. I'm going to stay with you tonight." Itachi nodded and stumbled towards the door, Tsunade reaching a hand out to steady him. She helped him to his bedroom, where he lay down on the bed. Grabbing his oxygen mask, she gently slide it over his head and into place over his mouth and nose. It was at this point that she feared that Itachi only had a few months left to live if a heart wasn't found soon. While Tsunade wasn't Itachi's doctor she knew just as much about Itachi as she did about Naruto. It didn't mean that she wouldn't do her best to keep him alive. Once she was certain that Itachi was comfortable Tsunade picked up her phone and called Itachi's doctor Shizune. She hoped the woman wouldn't mind making a house call. Itachi's health was going south faster because of his grief. She just hoped that Itachi would last through the night.

"Naruto, Sasuke if your somehow watching over him you best find some way to help him." Tsunade muttered to herself after she hung up the phone.

Thirty minutes later, Tsunade let Shizune in and led her to where Itachi was resting, his breathing had gotten a little easier since he had been put on oxygen Tsunade was glad to find. Shizune checked him over, being careful not to wake him up.

"His heart is getting worse, he needs a new one." Shizune says.

"Do you think he can get through Naruto's funeral?" Tsunade asked.

"I wouldn't advise it" Shizune said "but he is going to need to say goodbye. As long as someone goes with him and he's on portable oxygen, he should be okay. But if he shows any signs of trouble, get him to the hospital immediately. Hopefully he will get a new heart soon."

"If not he will be joining his family earlier than planned." Tsunade commented.

"I would rather that that not happen." Shizune said, knowing that you couldn't always save a patient no matter how hard you tried.

"I'll stay with him tonight." Tsunade said "and go with him to the funeral." Shizune nodded.

"It's probably a good thing you have the day off so you don't have to worry about your rounds." Shizune added.

"I want to be able to give Naruto the goodbye that he deserves." Tsunade said "he was such a good kid, always had a smile despite his pain. He was one of the bravest kids." Tsunade hated that she hadn't been able to save him, but like she had told Itachi, Naruto was free from his pain now and he was reunited with Sasuke and his parents.

"Call me if you have any worries." Shizune said and Tsunade turned her attention back to Itachi. She was relieved to see that Itachi's color was starting to return. That gave Tsunade a little hope that Itachi would be okay at least for the night.

Once morning arrived, and Itachi had woken up, Tsunade fitted him with a nasal tube that fit comfortably around his ears and sent small bursts of oxygen through his nose.

"Does that feel okay?" Tsunade asked and Itachi nodded. He still looked sick but he looked a little better than he did last night. Itachi wished the day was over already, he didn't know how he was going to get through it. Sasuke's funeral had been hard but Itachi had had Naruto to focus on, now Itachi had no one. He hated funerals, he hated having to say goodbye because he had been forced to do it so many times.

"If you are almost ready, we can head on over to the church" Tsunade said. Itachi nodded and slowly climbed to his feet, his chest still hurting and he knew he was only getting worse.

"I've got you." Tsunade said gently taking Itachi by the arm, she wondered if she should be taking him to the hospital instead, Itachi was having more trouble than usual moving around by himself.

"Should I get you a wheelchair?" Tsunade asked and Itachi shook his head.

"I'll make it there under my own power." Itachi said, he could at least do that. Since he was planning on breaking a certain promise that he'd made to Naruto and would soon be joining them. Drawing in a deep breath Itachi released it it slowly. He could admit that the oxygen helped more than he liked to think.

Itachi allowed Tsunade to help him out to the car, as he climbed into the car he couldn't help the feel of deja vu, he had been doing this only a few short months ago for his little brother. Now he was getting ready to go bury Naruto, it was hard to believe that he was going through this again.

"I miss him." Itachi broke through the silence as they arrived at the church. "He became my other little brother the day that he moved in."

"You are going to miss him for a long time." Tsunade said "Probably for a very long time but he truly is better off. He's with his family and Mr. Moody again."

"I hear what you are saying." Itachi said as he started out of the car, dragging his oxygen behind him. "My heart just doesn't want to accept it. Everything just seems so surreal like it's happening to someone else." upon entering the church, Itachi immediately made his way to the front where Naruto was laid out.

"Hey, little brother." Itachi said softly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help you. I wish I could have somehow saved you. I know that after Sasuke died you didn't want to be saved anymore. I know you are happy with your angel again but it hurts having to let you go. I wish I could join you guys now, I don't want to have to live without you guys, it hurts not being able to hear you and Sasuke joking around way too early in the morning. When I get up your laughter haunts me and I start to ask what's so funny but then I remember that your gone. And it makes me hurt so much." Itachi couldn't stop the sobs from escaping his throat. He could admit that Naruto looked completely at peace lying in the coffin, dressed in his suit and with his hands laid out on his stomach. "Rest easy now" Itachi started again "you were the angel that made my life so much better. I love you little brother and I will see you again soon" Itachi said fingering the bottle of pills in his pocket. Tsunade gently took Itachi's arm and led him to a chair as a song started playing:

Heaven got another angel tonight

The night you left this world behind

Heaven got a little better

The day it took you from me

I'm missing you tonight

I'll see you again sometime

For now I'll close my eyes

And dream of heaven tonight

After the song ended, Tsunade stepped up.

"Naruto has been my patient for the last 10 years" she started "from the moment he was diagnosed he became determined to beat the disease. He fought it hard, went through periods of depression after each relapse but it didn't stop him from finding the strength to keep fighting. I firmly believe that he found that strength in those that loved him so deeply whom he loved just as much. Naruto wanted to live but each treatment took more and more out of him until he was too tired to keep fighting. Naruto would want us to remember him for his bright smile and contagious laughter not for the battle that he tried to win and ultimately lost. He deserves the rest that he has earned. Rest easy, sweet boy." Tsunade finished, tears filling her eyes as she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead. After, she made her way back to Itachi's side. She noticed that Itachi was pale and his body shook from the effort it was taking to hold back his tears.

"It's okay" Tsunade whispered in Itachi's ear. "It's okay to miss him."

"I want him and Sasuke back." Itachi said "without them I have no reason to live."

"They would want you to find a reason." Tsunade said as the time to show their final respect at the end came. She helped Itachi to his feet and helped him to the front.

"I can't say goodbye" Itachi said "saying goodbye means that he is really gone. I don't want him to be gone."

"He's not really gone, he'll always be in your heart and memories." Tsunade said hurting for the older Uchiha, it wasn't fair that he had to go through this yet again. She wasn't sure how much more tragedy the man could handle. He had been through more than anyone should ever have to.

Suddenly Itachi gave a sharp cry of pain and collapsed to his knees clutching at his chest.

"Someone call an ambulance" Tsunade cried out, dropping to her knees beside him. Somehow she doubted that he was having a panic attack this time. Calming him down wasn't going to work. She knew without a doubt that Itachi was likely having a heart attack and he would be very lucky to get through it alive. By the time the paramedics arrived Itachi was unconscious and Tsunade was giving him chest compression's.

"He has heart failure." Tsunade informed them as they got Itachi loaded onto a gurney and pushed through the funeral doors, rushing him to the waiting ambulance.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I can't stay." Tsunade said softly following the medics. "I am sure that you would want me to keep Itachi alive." she followed the ambulance to the hospital, calling Shizune while she was driving. Tsunade was grateful to find Shizune waiting for them when they arrived.

"I'll take care of him." Shizune promised. "you fill out the paperwork to get him admitted." Tsunade nodded and went in search of the necessary paperwork, her heart was filled with worry. Even after she finished the paperwork she still had to wait for Shizune to finish whatever tests she was running.

When Shizune came for her, she led Tsunade back to the ICU where Itachi lay unconscious and hooked up to half a dozen machines including one that was doing the breathing for him.

"He had a heart attack." Shizune said "which I was afraid would happen. The funeral caused him more stress than he could handle."

"He needed to be able to say goodbye" Tsunade commented still feeling guilty that she had allowed him to go to the funeral when she knew that he wasn't doing well at all. "How much damage did the heart attack cause?"

"Only 10 percent of his heart is working now" Shizune said "if he has another heart attack there won't be any saving him."

"Let's hope a new heart comes soon." Tsunade said though she knew the chances of that happening were extremely slim. So many people died while waiting for whatever organ they needed, she feared that Itachi would be one of them.

 _"_ _ _Itachi wake up!" Itachi heard a voice that he hadn't heard in two months.__

 _"_ _ _Sasuke?" Itachi asked opening his eyes and seeing both Sasuke and Naruto in front of him. Naruto looked healthier than he had in a long time, he had a head full of blonde hair that Itachi couldn't ever remember seeing.__

 _"_ _ _You don't look so good brother." Sasuke said "why did you hide your heart trouble from us?"__

 _"_ _ _Because Naruto needed to concentrate on trying to get well" Itachi replied. "if I am here now, does that mean that I am dead?"__

 _"_ _ _No, you are still alive." Sasuke replied "you are just unconscious."__

 _"_ _ _Then how are you here?" Itachi asked.__

 _"_ _ _Because Kami decided that you needed to talk to us one last time." Naruto answered. "he wants you to be at peace with our deaths."__

 _"_ _ _He wants you to know that it's not your time to join us yet, that you still have plenty of life to live. You can't give up on it yet, yes, he knows that you were planning on killing yourself after Naruto's funeral." Sasuke said "heaven isn't ready for you yet."__

 _"_ _ _I don't want to live without you." Itachi stated "I've lost everyone I have ever cared about. I shouldn't have to go through life without anyone."__

 _"_ _ _I know its hard." Sasuke said "but you are strong. You won't always miss us so much. Besides you have to know that we are okay, we are both happy again. You don't have to worry about us we will always be with you in your heart and memories."__

 _"_ _ _I would rather have you alive and well" Itachi replied.__

 _"_ _ _One day after you've lived your life you will join us." Sasuke said reaching out and wiping the tear out of Itachi's eye, giving him a small tender smile.__

 _"_ _ _We know you are hurting right now, but this pain will pass. You will be able to look back on our memories with fondness and laughter." Naruto stated "by the way I always thought you were the best big brother and I love you just as much."__

 _"_ _ _It's the memory of that love that will get you through the really hard times." Sasuke said "remember we are always watching for you and will be waiting for you when it's your time to come." Sasuke reached over and pulled Itachi in for a hug.__

 _"_ _ _I love you brother. If I could take your pain away I would. I don't want you to grieve for me forever. I want you to find love and happiness again. Live the hell out of your life." Sasuke said "Naruto and I will always be looking after you, cheering you on. You have a family of guardian angels."__

 _"_ _ _I want to stay with you guys." Itachi said.__

 _"_ _ _You can't, not yet." Naruto said "but we will be there to greet you when its your time."__

 _"_ _ _Speaking of time. We need to go" Sasuke said "take care of yourself Itachi. Don't do anything stupid until its time to meet again."__

When Itachi opened his eyes, he realized he was in the hospital. He wondered if he had managed to overdose on his medication. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened to get him here.

"He's awake." He heard a voice say. "How are you feeling?" a dark haired doctor asked looking down at him.

"Like I got ran over." Itachi mumbled.

"You had a heart attack at Naruto's funeral." Shizune informed him. "we didn't think you were going to make it much longer but a heart that matched your blood type came in just in time."

"I had surgery?" Itachi asked groggily.

"Yes, and it went well." Shizune said smiling down at him. "It looks like you are going to live a long happy life." shortly after Itachi found himself going back to sleep.

"He already looks better." Tsunade said entering the room.

"He does." Shizune said "I don't think he will have any problems with the surgery."

"Good" Tsunade stated. "Its a miracle that that heart came in when it did. I don't think he would have last another few hours."

"He wouldn't have, he probably would have died before the night was over." Shizune said "I say he certainly has some angels looking after him all right. He'll be on medicine for the rest of his life but at least he will have a life to live."

"He won't be reuniting with Sasuke and Naruto for a while but that's okay because he's young and has a lot of years left." From that point on Itachi's health began to quickly improve. While recovering neither Shizune nor Tsunade allowed Itachi to focus too much on his grief and loneliness. They allowed him to talk to them when he was missing the boys the most, and they helped him to understand that it was okay to grieve for them but at some point it was okay for him to let go and move on with his life.

When Itachi was finally released from the hospital the first place he went was to Sasuke and Naruto's graves. Sitting down in the the grass in front of the tombstones. Itachi recalled the dream that he had of them telling him that he was okay and they were happy. He remembered the joy in their eyes and while the memory hurt his heart. Itachi was glad that Sasuke and Naruto were together.

"We are with you always." Itachi could have sworn that he heard both Sasuke and Naruto's voice on the wind. Closing his eyes he took and deep breath and when he opened his eyes he saw the whitest feather that he had ever seen lying on his knees. He knew that both his brothers were indeed watching over him.

"I miss you both" Itachi stated looking up at the sky. "but knowing that you are both happy and together. I can be happy with that knowledge. I love you guys and I miss you but I will be okay eventually." closing his eyes again Itachi could almost feel the boys presence with him and it warmed his heart.

 ** **So this was more difficult emotionally to write than tears in heaven was. Last year my uncle died from cancer, and a few days after his funeral I had a dream about him, and he told me that he was okay and that he was happy. I can't tell you how many tears were shed writing this, I think its beautiful even in the pain that the memory brings. I hope you enjoy it and love it as much as I do! Thanks for reading and reviewing. Liz****

 ** **PS. The song used at the funeral was a song called Heaven got another angel and it's by Gordan Garner. Its a really pretty song you should look it up!****


End file.
